De muchos colores
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Hinata se definía como alguien gris. Sasuke consideraba su existencia oscura. Pero cuando el negro y el blanco de sus miradas se encontraron todo inició. Porque el Amor es lo único que puede crear un mundo multicolor.


-

**L**o de siempre: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de Mizuno Gina, o sease yopi, un año más sabia apartir de ayer. *__*

* * *

*******

**Lleno de muchos colores.**

Hinata nunca miraba a los ojos mas de unos simples segundos. Sólo se limitaba a lanzar vistazos fugaces a sus interlocutores, evitando todo contacto visual directo. Era tan insegura que se intimidaba facilmente. Se sonrojaba, no podía hablar a menos que fueran entrecortadas palabras dichas en molestos tartamudeos y para evitar hacer eso mejor callaba y depositaba su mirada en el suelo o algun otro punto muerto. Ella misma se definía como alguien gris.

Sasuke se resistía a dedicarle a la gente demasiada atención de la que merecieran. Por eso sus ojos se resistían a posarse más de unos insignificantes momentos al resto de los seres que le rodeaban. Se enfadaba cuando alguien no deja de mirarle con esos claros gestos de incontables emociones desagradables o insinuantes. Su mutismo particular era una señal de que si él no hablaba era porque quería que nadie le dirigiera la palabra. Él percibía la existencia como algo oscuro, incolora.

Pero entonces un azuloso día de Hanami, con las flores de cerezo desnudandose al dejar caer sus delicadas vestimentas rosas, los ojos negros de Sasuke se encontraron por casualidad con la mirada blanca de Hinata. Y todo comenzó. El gris se alejó para ella, la vida se llenó de matices para él.

Sin saber por qué las miradas comenzaron a buscarse. Ella no podía evitarlas, él no luchaba por detenerlas. En el silencio continuo de sus existencias, sus miradas hablaban muy claro. Los ojos negros de Sasuke provocaban los rojos más intensos que pudiera haber visto en una persona. Rojos causados por millares de coloridas emociones que le sacudían el alma misma a Hinata; las emociones que se arremolinaban en la mirada de Hinata, y que Sasuke podía descifrar, lograron hacer brotar sensaciones placenteras en el indiferente Uchiha. Sensaciones llenas de un púrpura que apaciguaba y un perla esplendoroso que le hacían suspirar.

Así, casi sin hablarse, un día grisaceo de Invierno, con una llovizna fría mojando los negros cabellos, calando los huesos, espalda a espalda con manchas en sus ropas de parduzco barro y sangre carmí, las miradas no se encontraron pero lo hicieron las manos. Sasuke buscó la de Hinata, ella la sujetó cuando la sintió entre sus dedos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Hai.

- Se rasgó tu chaqueta.

- Un poco, pero no es nada.

Pero él no espero, sacó de su cuerpo su chaleco ninja para darselo a ella. Un aroma que Hinata situó con el verde de los árboles le envolvió.

- Arigato, Sasuke-kun.

Hinata fue a la primera persona que sonrió de verdad, eso le hizo darse cuenta a Sasuke que el momento de iniciar de nuevo había llegado.

Febrero trajó consigo un nuevo año. Un año diferente porque Sasuke ya no veía su vida sin color, y Hinata ya no se sentía gris. Las miradas siguieron encontrandose, así como las manos, pero también a ellos se unieron despues los labios, y una anaranjada tarde de verano, Sasuke y Hinata decidieron unir las niveas pieles de sus cuerpos. Y al llegar al cielo al que sólo acceden los amantes verdaderos, los que tienen dentro de sí los secretos del amor, todo fue multicolor para ambos.

En el blanco Invierno de ese mismo año hubo un movimiento espectacular en Konoha. Todo mundo estaba incrédulo a lo que acontecía, más era verdad: El semblante agrio del líder del Souke lo comprobaba. Hinata y Sasuke mirandose fijamente y con sus manos entrelazadas, frente al templo en el que unían sus existencias, pidieron a los dioses que sus vidas continuaran llenas de colores, esos que uno al otro se daban. El negro y el blanco que definía a sus miradas ya se había unido desde hacía mucho tiempo, ahora era el momento de los rojos apasionados, de los amarillos de la felicidad, de los azules de la esperanza, los verdes de la vida en familia y los violetas de un futuro tranquilo.

***

* * *

¡Hola!

Creo que estoy enamorada... de Julieta Venegas, que inspiró este fic y pues que más, espero les haya gustado. A mí sí ^^ (aunque la parte final me sonó como anuncio de tintes para el cabello, XD)

Mizuno les quiere, ayer fue mi cumple y puedo aceptar un review de regalo... *__*


End file.
